Kurama's New Family
by The Serpent Guardian
Summary: In a coma. This is a YYH and DBZ crossover. There are not enough of them that I like. Not sure of which anime it should be in. VGk, PGh, TGt and HieiKurama. Kurama has to go stay with his cousins, the Sons.
1. Disclaimer: I don't own either anime!

Title: Kurama's New Family 

Written By: Serpent

Rating: R for a reason! Like language and certain situations. *giggles* Violence. Hey this is a Dragon Ball Z and Yuu Yuu Hakusho crossover! You are definitely getting both language and violence. 

Warnings: This is me. What do you think? Hm, let's see. Yaoi maybe? Duh! Everywhere you look. And spoilers, and screwed with situations, timelines and other wrapped things. Questionable plot.....

Pairings: My sister told me I was insane, but there has to be others that like the same pairings I do. I know, I have read their stories. Now the pairings: Vegeta/Goku (yes that is right, Geta is seme! *insane laughter is heard*) Piccolo/Gohan (Pheonix don't kill me please?) Trunks/Goten (notice a pattern? gee, they're all yaoi! and the Sons are all uke...O.o) Hiei/Kurama Speaking of which, this should probably be in the warnings, but all well. Kurama is a flirt, 'cause I like him that way. Any how he will be flirting with Vegeta who flirts back in his own way.....O.O, Trunks, Piccolo, and possibly Yuusuke, if I include a certain idea. 

Author's note: Dominate Sayajins are possessive, and so is Hiei, but he doesn't mind the flirting......... o.O

This is just an idea I got. I am writing this story for the sole purpose of including a few things that won't leave me the hell alone.

One: I want to get Kurama in Vegeta's clothes. In a way that doesn't involve any form of citrus between the two.

Two: I want to bash someone, which happens to be Chichi and possibly Keiko. 

Three: I want to see the DBZ charas reaction to Hiei. And his meijin form. (Is that how you spell it?)

Four: Possibly a scene that will not leave me alone, which I will probably not put here and simply turn it into a story.


	2. Teaser

I have a very limited vocab of Japanese, not to mention that I learned it all on the 'net. So feel free to correct me when I make mistakes.

There will be chapters before this. I just want to see people's reactions.

'words' denotes thoughts

Chapter ???

"Oh, Shuu-kun?" a call came to him from the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Chichi?" he replied back.

"Could you go with Goten over to Bulma's? We both have too much to do. I am sure she could use the help."

Shuuichi walked into the kitchen just then, looked around and then replied, "Translation: you would like me to go over to Bulma-san's and try and keep Goten and Trunks from doing too much damage?"

Chichi looked up, relief in her eyes "Yes, that is exactly what I want! Oh, it is so good to have someone who knows what is going on and how much damage those two do! Now if only I could have had you as my son, maybe you will be a good influence on Goten and make him less like his father!"

Shuuichi just nodded and left his aunt Chichi to rant.

~*~

Shuuichi, or as we know him Kurama, went upstairs to his younger cousin's room. He knocked softly on the slightly open door. "Hello? Go-chan (1) are you there?" when he heard no reply he pushed the door open a little more. "It is just me Shuu-kun. Your mom wants you to take me over to Bulma's."

"WHAT?!" came the startled yelp and a crash.

Chuckling, Kurama asked "Can I come in? Or are you going to make me stand here the entire time?"

"Oh, sorry. You can come in." was the embarrassed response.

Kurama entered Goten's room, not at all surprised to see the trade mark Son Gesture of Embarrassment and Assorted Emotions TM. Or when translated from Kurama's mind into something coherent and related somewhat to English, the big goofy grin and arm behind the head to rub where the hair meets the neck. (2) "You seemed surprised. Why wouldn't your mother let you go over to Bulma's so you aren't in her way and make your disasters there instead of here?"

Goten snorted, "Is that the reason? Is that why she wants me to take you over to there? So she can get rid of me?" he asked with growing irritation. His mother never quit.

"No, I imagine that she wants you to take me over there to help Bulma-san and so that you and Tro-kun can spend time together." Kurama said. Since he had come here his aunt always complained to him about Goten. He found it interesting that she never said a thing to him about his stepbrother, even though he and Goten had a lot of the same habits when it came to school and other things.

"Hmph. Why can't she just accept me for me?" Goten asked sadly and warily.

"Probably because you aren't the perfect son and look too much like Tousan. Which reminds me he says to hurry up and go if Kasan is willing letting you out of her sights and to say you don't know where he or I, for that matter, am." Gohan interjected from the door.

"Going to see Piccolo, Aniki?" Goten asked, not at all upset with the perfect son crack, he knew how much Gohan hated studying and that he did it all that much harder so as to keep Kasan from blowing her stack. Not like she didn't already, but if Gohan got perfect grades and all that crap then it wouldn't be so soon that Chichi went after him with the intent to kill. After all, he was entirely too much like his father. Goten sighed.

Shaking his head, Kurama said "I guess we had best go soon. Have fun Go-kun."

"Thanks, Shuu-kun."

With that Gohan left to go see his sensei and Kurama followed Goten outside. Once there Kurama sighed. 'Oh, how I hate this. This is so humiliating!' He sighed again when he felt Goten place his arm around his shoulders. 

"I am sorry, I know you hate this, but I don't think it would be a good idea if Kasan or the others found out that Tousan taught you how to fly." Goten said softly.

"I know, I know. But this is so embarrassing!" was Kurama's reply that ended in a startled yelp when Goten picked him up and cradled him like a small child against his strong chest.

Kurama sighed again and wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck. 'Oh, how I hate seeming helpless, but then again what else is a human but helpless? Oh, no.' he mentally groaned. 'I am starting to sound like Hiei! Or Geta, for that matter.'

And with that they left, heading for Cap. Corp. (3)

~*~End of chapter???

1) I am going to have Gohan be referred to as Go-kun and Goten as Go-chan, just as Shuuichi is going to be Shuu-chan and Kurama is going to be Shuu-kun. If only for my sanity. Wait! I don't have any! To keep me from getting too confused then.

2) In my opinion Kurama doesn't share the same logic or thinking patterns as most. Consider that a warning, I am going to have him think some of my thoughts. *snicker*

3) Capsule Corporation. I don't know if that is how you are supposed to abbreviate it, but that is how I am doing it. I am too tired, and lazy-Hey! At least I admit it.-to go look up the correct way.

Yes, the family ties will be revealed later in more detail. Oh! I have a question.

If Kurama was reborn in the Gundam Wing world should he be reborn as Trieze or Duo? And if Hiei was reborn should he be Heero or Wufei? Sorry you don't want to know what brought that thought on.......

Anyway I hope you liked the semi teaser for this story!


End file.
